Dare You To Move
by thewatchfulprotector
Summary: After becoming increasingly concerned about Bruce's tendency to distance himself, Clark takes it upon himself to have a chat with The Dark Knight. One-Shot! All credit to their respective owners.


_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

Clark entered the fortress of the darkest one himself. The first thing he noticed was shocking. "No pictures?" He asked causing Batman to jolt up from the desk he was residing at.

The clouded slits masking his eyes squinted, letting Clark no that he was being studied by the World's Greatest Detective.

"They're not necessary." Bruce said concluding his study to ensure that no one had followed him in.

Clark was taken back by the sheer misery of his colleague.

"Why are you so miserable Bruce? You act like every soul in the world is against you."

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

"Clark, you don't know me nearly as well as you might think. You're an alien from a planet of heros with technology far beyond anything humans have ever created, and I'm a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. I'm an outcast Clark, I always have been and I always will be."

Clark let his head fall, disheartened by the way his long time friend was feeling. He'd never known how alone he'd felt, simply because he never let anyone in.

"I've been building walls for 25 years, Clark. Contrary to your belief, they're up to protect you from me."

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Clark had eased Bruce from the chair to the bed, eager to continue unraveling the winding and twisting road that was The Dark Knight.

"I don't understand why you feel this way Bruce. All we have tried to do since you got here was be nice." Clark argued hoping that Bruce had forgotten about the incident with Diana, Princess of Themyscira.

"Don't you get it Kent? It doesn't matter what you've done for me! I came here the loner. I don't have any powers! I'm a detriment to this team, and no matter how hard you try, you won't convince me otherwise."

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

"Do you want to know what I see Bruce?" Clark said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I see a man in a lot of pain. I see the 8 year old boy crouched over his dead parents wondering why this all happened to him. I see someone who is hellbent on defending the innocent. But more importantly I see a good man, a good man taken over by monsters."

Even though the cowl was concealing his eyes, Clark could sense the anger leaving his conscious. He had finally relaxed.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

He was still silent, unwilling to speak.

"I know you might not want to talk to me, but if you don't how am I going to know you're okay?" He said growing both concerned and frustrated at identical paces.

"I miss them Clark. There's not a day that goes by that I don't. Maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe my walls don't have the same meaning that they did many years ago."

Bruce said letting his guard down for the moment.

"You're on the right path Bruce, just don't give up on yourself. We'll tear down those walls together, one brick at a time." Clark said grinning as he left the solitude of the Caped Crusader.

Bruce would be the last to admit it, but he was thankful for Superman's sudden offering of humanity.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

**Please Review! It would mean so much to me!**


End file.
